Total replacement of the humeral shoulder joint requires a prosthesis with stability and range of motion comparable to the human shoulder. A device which highly satisfies these requirements is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,095. An object of this invention is to provide an improved total replacement shoulder of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,095, having more position retention of the component parts.